


Sweet Valley Almanac

by MrToddWilkins



Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [12]
Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal, Sweet Valley Twins - Francine Pascal, Sweet Valley University - Francine Pascal
Genre: California, Confirmation, Timelines, backstories, series bible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: 1961:A Space Odyssey (and tales from that world) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682887
Comments: 2





	1. The physical situation  of Sweet Valley

Located at 34.2 degrees North and 119.4 degrees West,Sweet Valley sits at an elevation of 80 feet above mean sea level and is 3 miles inland on average. The town sits on the Aitken-Cleaves-Miller Shale Deposit’s western edge running off into the Greater Cortez Vale,formed by the outflow of the Northern Cortez Sea around 9 million years ago.

In terms of the landscape itself,the greater town of Sweet Valley is built running on a 60 degree slope from the Anacapa Hills down to the shoreline where are the town’s beaches. This is resemblant of the way Santa Barbara is built but on a slightly higher elevation.

The physical area of Sweet Valley is 76 square miles,of which 65 square miles is land and 11 square miles is water.


	2. The governance of the town

The town of Sweet Valley is governed by an elected mayor-council government. Elections are held usually every 5 years,in theory at the pleasure of the town government.   
  


Mayors of Sweet Valley:

  1. Jordan Yaxley (1864-1875)
  2. Michael Caine (1875-1882)
  3. Louis Steinhoffer (1882-1890)
  4. Jeremy Patman (1890-1896)
  5. Martin Belson (1896-1903)
  6. Arthur Chesney (1904-1912)
  7. Beric Dayne (1912-1922)
  8. Lewis Pearce (1922-1929)
  9. Thomas Hecht (1929-1944)
  10. Richard Dellon (1944-1953)
  11. Marcus Brooks (1953-1959)
  12. Belinda Sherwood (1959-1967)
  13. Richard McGuire (1967-1974)
  14. Cameron Bacon (1974-1980)
  15. Jack Bradley (1980-1988)
  16. Anthony Gilbert (1988-1992)
  17. Peter Santelli (1992-1997)
  18. Edward Wakefield (1997-2005) 
  19. Carl Sagan (2005-incumbent)



At the accession of Edward Wakefield the Sweet Valley municipal council consisted of:

  * Mayor Edward Wakefield 
  * Deputy Mayor Arthur Dayne
  * Town Manager Robert Pfeiffer
  * Deputy Manager Dyan Fowler 
  * Police Chief Neal Hartigan
  * Fire Chief Joshua Dawson
  * Harbormaster Matthew Belasca
  * Town Attorney Jamie McGuire
  * SVHS Principal Marcus Egbert (honorary)
  * Town Comptroller Beverly Harris
  * Planning Director Andrew Riel 
  * Parks and Recreation Manager Mark Walker
  * Town Librarian Edison Burke



Since the days of Jack Bradley,the Mayor and Deputy Mayor positions have become ceremonial for the most part. The Town Manager and their Deputy hold much of the power usually associated with the Mayoral office.


	3. The twins’ school years

K: 1981-1982

1: 1982-1983

2: 1983-1984

3: 1984-1985

4: 1985-1986

5: 1986-1987

6: 1987-1988

7: 1988-1989

8: 1989-1990

9: 1990-1991

10: 1991-1992

11: 1992-1993

12: 1993-1994  
  



	4. Sweet Valley history:425 BC to 1863

The first known permanent settlers in the Sweet Valley area were of the Cahuilla people,about 425 BC. Cahuilla pottery has been found in Verona Springs,and there's been speculation that what we now know as Secca Lake was a sacred site to them,based on markings etched in nearby rocks. Of the Cahuilla era (425 BC to about 1100) we know little,though the population was never very high. 

About 1330 or so, the White Lake band of the Modoc settled in modern day Big Mesa,then about 1390 they moved northward again.

The first European men to gaze on Sweet Valley did so in 1644. They belonged to Ser Vicente de Morros' expedition to the “Golden Coast”. Among them was an Englishman, Gerald Gloutney, a learned priest who left behind a diary telling of a "fruitful vale.....that slopes down to the Western Sea,and in which may be found perhaps a new Paradise". Gloutney died there in 1674,seven years after establishing the Catholic see of the Vale of Sweetness.

In 1697 was finally built a mission church for the area, the Mission Church of St Edward the Confessor in the West, completed in 1702 and the first service held on Michaelmas of that year. Gloutney is buried under the high altar. It is still one of the primary churches of Sweet Valley.

The settlement of Valle Dulce was founded in 1705 and grew around the mission church,and by 1738 it had acquired enough status and population to warrant a royal charter from King Philip V of Spain. In 1741 Philip sent an army colonel,Joaquin Feltro,to Valle Dulce as Mayor-General. Between 1741 and 1849 the following individuals held the post of Mayor-General:

  1. Joaquin Feltro (1741-1758:his death)
  2. Roberto Aynes y de Meir (1758-1764:termed out)
  3. Leonard Sanz (1764-1771:termed out)
  4. Hipolito Dueran (1771-1780:killed in a duel)
  5. Roberto Frãnciles (1780-1789:termed out)
  6. Sergio Santelli (1789-1796:termed out)
  7. Guillermo Lopez (1796-1804:termed out)
  8. Agustin Brune (1804-1811:termed out)
  9. Tomas Catone (1811-1819:termed out)
  10. Arnaldo Toli (1819-1824:his wife died and he resigned)
  11. Valerio Montares (1824:acting)
  12. Guillermo Rivera (1824-1830:termed out)
  13. Diego Molina (1830-1844:recalled)
  14. Valerio Montares (1844-1849:authority superseded by American forces)



(insert standard Spanish colonial history here)

In February 1848 Valle Dulce was peacefully occupied by American soldiers of the 4th Cavalry, its only exposure to the Mexican-American War. After his abdication in 1849 Mayor-General Valerio Montares was made head of a Transition Council. In 1854 the Transition Council completed its work,and on July 15 of that year Valle Dulce was incorporated as a town of the State of California. By a Basic Law of the town,passed in 1882,July 15 is celebrated every year in Sweet Valley as Citizens’ Day. 

In 1856 the name of the town was anglicized to ‘Sweet Valley’.


	5. List of Unicorn Club members, 1984-present

  1. Janet Howell (founder, 1984-1989)
  2. Jill Scott (1984-1988)
  3. Betty Martin (1984-1986)
  4. Anna Halder (1984-1988)
  5. Georgia Johnson (1984-1987)
  6. Alexandra Buerhle (1984-1991)
  7. Virginia Walker (1984-1988)
  8. Roberta Manning (1985-1987)
  9. Jana Gilbert (1985-1990)
  10. Elizabeth Britton (1985-1990)
  11. Lea Britton (1985-1991)
  12. Samantha Green (1985-1988)
  13. April Carter (1985-1990)
  14. Julie Laufeld (1985-1991)
  15. Kristin Creemore (1985-1993)




	6. The Sweet Valley County transit system, 2003

Sweet Valley-Palisades Line

  1. Collingswood
  2. 10th Street
  3. State Street
  4. Merrivale Hill
  5. St Richard’s
  6. Halloran Street
  7. Thomas Hill
  8. Baker Street
  9. 4th Street
  10. Woods Drive
  11. Christopher Street
  12. Pacific Boulevard
  13. Newton Park
  14. 6th Street
  15. Gulltown
  16. Beach Avenue
  17. Beach & Rosewood
  18. Palisades Free Library
  19. 8th & Goldstone
  20. Fowler Hill
  21. Calico & Woods
  22. Goldstone View
  23. Moon Beach
  24. Mesa Junction
  25. Arnfield Park
  26. West Street
  27. St Edward the Confessor
  28. Beach & Elder




	7. List of Sweet Valley Catholic confirmandi, April 25,1993

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONFIRMATION NAME
> 
> Real name
> 
> (sponsor)

JAMES THE LESSER

Kate Arnfield

(Sam Arnfield)

JULIA

Tina Ayala

(Alta Ferris)  
  
LUKE

Roger Barrett Patman

(Hank Patman)

CLARE

Alicia Benson

(Louisa McAllen)

PHILOMENA

Ginny Belasca

(Matthew Belasca)

THOMAS

Peter Blake

(Guy Gardner)

JUNIPERO SERRA

Helen Bradley

(Dyan Fowler)

GEORGE 

Tim Bradley

(same)

ANNE

Brandi Brown

(Alicia Wilkins)

DEBORAH

Lavender Brown

(Alice Wakefield)

SIMONE

Christy Callahan

(Arthur Dayne)

PHILIP

Guy Chesney

(John Lapin)

CECILIA

April Dawson

(Warren Porter)

MAEVE

Brooke Dennis

(Ned Wakefield)

ISIDORE OF SEVILLE

Winston Egbert

(Victor Egbert)

PAUL

Sam Evans

(Brandon Cooper)

KATHERINE 

Sandra Ferris

(Corey Wilkins)

SYLVIA

Leslie Forsythe

(John Lapin)

ANGELA

Lila Fowler

(Julia Santelli)

FELICITY

Kerry Glenn

(Ned Wakefield)

ROBERT BELLARMINE

Michael Harris 

(Joseph Harris)

OLIVIA

Lynne Henry

(Roberto Ayala)

BRIAN

Dennis Jacobson

(Neil Jacobson)

NANCY

Pamela Jacobson

(Alice Wakefield)

  
ELIZABETH

Toni Jennings

(Marcus Walters)

JULIA

Dana Larson

(John Bradley)

MICHAEL

Jeremy Larson

(Leonard Ross)

PAULA

Sally Larson

(Gregory Wakefield)

LAUREL

Roberta Manning

(Frank Santelli)

ANGELA

Emily Mayer

(Carl Johnston)

HELENE

Claire Middleton 

(Bryant Day)  
  
ROSE

Mandy Miller

(James Selwyn)

SIMONE

Jennifer Mitchell 

(Pete Arnold)

  
GRACE

Grace Oliver

(Keith De Rompuy)

  
SUSAN

Maria Santelli

(Robert Pfeiffer)

  
ELIZABETH 

Elizabeth Wakefield 

(Marcus Egbert)

  
LUCY

Jessica Wakefield 

(Benjamin Larson)

BERNADETTE

Cara Walker

(Alfred Hofstadter)

LAURA

Jean West

(James Koskinen)


	8. The SVH fight song

(Tune: Notre Dame Victory March)

Cheer, cheer for Sweet Valley High

Shake down the thunder from the sky

Send a volley cheer on cheer

Let it be known that we are here

Even though the odds be great or small

Sweet Valley High will win overall

As our loyal sons go marching,

Onward to victory. Rah! Rah! Rah!


	9. List of relatives of the twins and friends

Steven,Elizabeth,and Jessica Wakefield (b.1974,1976)

  
Second cousins (Larson side)

\- Leslie Forsythe (b.1976) 

\- Jason Larson (b.1986) 

\- Andrea “Drea” Mattea (b.1989)

\- Brooke Dennis (b.1976)

  
First cousins (Larson side)

\- Dana Larson (b.1975)

\- Jeremy Larson (see above)

\- Sally Larson (see above)

\- Mark Gathers (b.1976)

\- Mason Gathers (see above)

\- Teresa Gathers (see above)

\- Theodore Middleton (b.1974)

\- Claire Middleton (b.1976)

\- Josie Manning (b.1973)

\- Roberta Manning (b.1976)

Second cousins (Wakefield side)

\- April Dawson (b.1976)

\- Kimberly Haver (b.1976)

\- Sharon Haver (see above)

\- Rowan Haver (b.1982)

\- Michael Patterson (b.1976)

\- Elizabeth Patterson (b.1981)

\- April Patterson (b.1991)

\- Lianne Patterson (see above)

\- James Patterson (see above)

\- Laura Cruikshank (b.1979)

\- Grace Oliver (b.1975)

\- Beck Oliver (b.1998)

\- Anastasia McGill (b.1978)

\- Katherine Coble (b.1991)

  
First cousins (Wakefield side)

\- Lois Waller (b.1976)

\- Susan Waller (see above)

\- Matthew Wakefield (b.1975)

\- David Wakefield (see above)

\- Kelly Bates (see above)

\- Joshua Bowen (b.1975)

\- Margaret Hecht (b.1975)

\- Robin Wakefield (b.1974)

\- James Wakefield (b.1975)

\- Stacey Claremont (b.1980)

Todd Wilkins (b.1976)

  
Second cousins (Wilkins side)

\- Allyson Creemore (b.1975)

\- Brandi Brown (b.1976)

\- Lavender Brown (see above)

\- Avery Brown (b.1978)

\- Bruce Patman (b.1976)

\- Cara Walker (b.1976)

\- Ginny Walker (see above)

\- Charlie Walker (b.1983)

\- Nicole Walker (b.1989)

\- Christy Seltzer (b.1976)

\- Marie Wilkins (b.1963)

  
First cousins (Wilkins side)

\- Mary Wallace (b.1976)

\- Maria Santelli (b.1976)

\- Dianne Santelli (b.1982)

\- Arthur West (b.1975)

\- Jean West (see above)

\- Jade West (b.1997)

\- Sandra Ferris (b.1976)

\- Bill Chase (b.1976)

\- Tamara Chase (see above)

\- Jana Gilbert (b.1973)

\- Patty Gilbert (b.1976)

\- Bethel McCoy (b,1980)

First cousins (Delacroix side)

\- Aline Montgomery (b.1976)

\- Terri Adams (b.1975)

\- Cammi Adams (see above)

\- Cara Adams (b.1981)

Brendan,Jackson,and Winston Egbert (all b.1975)

Second cousins (Egbert side)

\- Rachel Grant (b.1976)

\- Leonard Hofstadter (b.1980)

\- Sam Jacobson (b.1971)

\- Pamela Jacobson (b.1976)

\- Denny Jacobson (see above)

\- Cara Walker (ditto)

\- Danny Porter (b.1976)

\- Johanna Porter (see above)

\- Julia Porter (see above)

\- Max Dellon (b.1976)

  
First cousins (Egbert side)

\- Anita Pearce (b.1973)

\- Kerry Glenn (b.1975)

\- Caroline Pearce (see above)

\- John Glenn IV (b.1989)

\- Lacey Frells (b.1978)

\- Emily Mayer (b.1976)

\- Kali Mayer (b.1981)

\- Amanda Miller (b.1976)

\- Archie Miller (b.1980)

\- America Miller (b.1987)


End file.
